The Sky's Still Blue
by HunterJumpergirl26
Summary: "If two people were meant to be together, eventually they'll find their way back." slightly AU-ish after a heartbreaking past Blair and Chuck are reunited after two years, can they manage to they find they're way back to each other or will they push each other further away?


**Hey Guys, so I've never written Gossip Girl before but I love Chair so I thought why not give it a shot, anyway this is sort of AUish, but hopefully they'll still be in character. Although, this story takes place during their second year of college so, hopefully they'll be written a bit more mature. Also, a lot has gone down in the past between to two of them. I'm also planning on doing flashbacks to their relationship in high school throughout the story, maybe even have full chapters of it as well, depending on how long they end up being. Anyway Please R&R because I'd love to know what you all think of this.**

_Blair Waldorf ambled into her large empty penthouse alone, disappointment seemed to bring her down like an anchor, the perfect night that she'd been fantasizing about all day had been ruined yet again. She sighed and made her way into the kitchen, Dorota was definitely a sleep considering it was way past three a.m. and her mother was in Paris yet again while her father and Roman were too busy being lovey dovey with each other to even pay attention to her._

_As she flicked on the lights and the giant chocolate cake sitting on the kitchen island greeted her she started not to feel so lonely anymore, hello friend. She thought to herself, at least she had some sort of companionship for the night, considering now crappy of a boyfriend Nate was proving to be, she bit into the cake viciously as she thought about him, this was supposed to be there night to start over again and he didn't even seem to care, like everyone else in her life he thought of her as something that could be easily blown off and discarded. Her father left her for Paris and her mother never thought she was good enough; maybe she wouldn't ever be good enough, not like Serena. She continued shoveling cake into her mouth and once three fourths of it was eaten she made her way over to the bottle of vodka hidden underneath the counter that Dorota always drank._

_She dug around for more but unfortunately she'd cleaned out the cabinet the two weeks before right after the kiss on the lips party. She wrinkled her nose at the disgusting $5.99 vodka that didn't even come in a glass bottle, she normally wasn't one to take liquor straight, especially not cheap liquor but she decided that tonight she'd make an exception._

_Once she was halfway through the bottle and done with the cake she made a B-line for the bathroom and stuck her finger down her throat, letting all her stomach contents empty into the toilet, she wretched and wretched until there was nothing left in system to barf up but water; every last shred of caviar, cock-tail wheenies and cake were gone. She was shaking from physical exhaustion at this point but she still got up brushed her teeth and replaced her elaborate ball gown with a slip and a silk bath robe, she examined herself in the mirror for a moment; she was thin, but not tall and lean like Serena, her hair was immaculately pinned up but it still lacked sparkle she desired, she looked pale, though it was no surprise considering she'd just barfed her entire stomach contents few minutes._

_She exhaled, all the anxiety and anger seemed to seep out of her like the vomit did, she always knew how to make herself feel better, even if it was considered wrong, and at least it was better than drugs, right? She wasn't addicted to this or anything and she never did it enough for it to be deadly... what was really the harm if it made her feel so much better?_

_She re-entered her room and sighed, she didn't even bother to take out her hair but her mouth suddenly felt extremely dry, so she went down for a glass of water. There was sudden light knocking and she suddenly stopped in tracks and listened, was Nate finally coming to tell her how sorry he was and how much he loved her? The thought made her cheeks burn up just thinking about it, this could be the romantic turn around she was craving, she could imagine it now, Nate stating his undying love for her, her turning away because she was still hurt from tonight but then Nate would grab her and kiss her passionately before taking her upstairs and finally deflowering her. He'd forget all about Serena and they'd go to Yale together, get married and live happily ever after._

_Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a loud banging on the door._

_"Go away Nate, I already told you, you don't get your happy ending tonight." she said somewhat teasingly, she really hoped he beg, the idea of having that power over him made her even more aroused._

_"Waldorf! I'm not stupid prince charming just open the damn door!" a voice, that was definitely not Nate's called from the other end, in his usual drawl. She went frigid with disappointment and anger until she finally swung the door open._

_"Chuck! What the hell do you want, it's 4 a.m.!" she said annoyed now, from the sound of his voice, she could instantly tell that he was definitely high/drunk, maybe both._

_"Blair Cornelia Waldorf." he said in a sort of sing songy voice._

_"Charles Bass, I'm really not in the mood for this, please just go back to your cocaine and hookers for the night!" she said rolling her eyes._

_"Blair." he said emphasizing her name, "Just let me in, I gotta tell you something." he bellowed drunkenly, she sighed, maybe if she let him in he'd pass out on her couch or something and she wouldn't have to deal with him outside her apartment._

_"What do you want Bass!" she said, rolling her eyes as she opened the door. She could tell just by the looking at him that he was for sure not in the right state of mind. His hair was even more messed up and rumpled than it had been at the Masquerade and his pupils were so dilated it was hard to see his intense hazel eyes._

_"Wow, I guess it really does suck to be Nate Archibald tonight." he said eyeing her silhouette within her silk bathrobe; a small smirk played his pink lips as his tongue subtly traced them._

_"Eww Bass! Why do you always have to be such a letch?" she moaned._

_"You answer your door looking that hot and expect me not to stare?" his gaze intensified as if he was trying to get ex-ray vision by staring at the robe. She felt cheeks turn bright pink and quickly thought of something to say to distract him from it._

_"Need I remind you that I have a boyfriend, who just so happens to be your best friend, and I'm sure he wouldn't appreciate you looking at me like that." she stated, although in some messed up way she kind of liked the attention, Nate never looked at her like that, hell she could be naked and all Nate would do was stare at her with that Pot induced, I'm-not-even-on-this-planet gaze._

_"Maybe you should let a lot more guys look at you like that, at least Nate might finally pay attention to you the way you deserve." she jumped back at the sudden bitterness in his voice, she'd never heard him talk about Nate that way._

_"How dare you Bass! Nate loves me... he just has enough respect for me to not look at me like I'm so kind of meat!" she replied angrily, how dare he make accusation about her and Nate's relationship when all he did was screw every whore he met._

_"Oh yes, he just screws your best friend on a bar stool and doesn't even bother to tell you until a year later." he drawled, almost mocking her. Her eyes grew hot with tears but she fought them, she wasn't about to cry at the words of Chuck Bass._

_"Fuck off Chuck!" she screamed, she quickly turned away but his hand suddenly grabbed her arm and whirled her back around._

_"You know what's worse Blair?" he questioned, she stared into his angry hazel eyes, they had a fire that she recognized very well, it was just like the one she had when she was angry, it shocked sometimes how similar they actually were. She opened her mouth to respond but he cut her off, "What's worse is that you allow! You go back to him and let him treat you like shit! Why Blair? Why the fuck do you even put up with that crap?" he bellows._

_"I love him." she murmured weakly. It was true, Nate could treat her as badly as he wanted but in the end she'd always be his._

_"I really don't understand why, Your Blair Cornelia Waldorf! Queen B! You could have any guy you wanted but instead you love a guy who blows you off, treats you like crap, and is obviously in love with your best friend." he smirks bitterly at her._

_"What the hell is your problem!" she exclaims, "What did you just come here to tell me how pathetic I am? Thanks, but I already here it enough from my mother so I don't need you to remind too." a small sob escapes her lips but she smothers at quickly as it starts._

_"Blair." he softens as he says her name, "I'm sorry, I- wasn't trying to be an asshole. I just, Blair your better than Nate." he states, he holds her stare and for the first time in her life she's speechless. Chuck Bass, the biggest playboy coke head on the Upper East Side had just given her relationship advice, and he was actually right. "Sorry Blair I'm drunk and high... just forget that it this ever happened." With that he left and she stood frozen._

Blair Waldorf fell from the small twin bed with a thud; her dream of Chuck Bass had been interrupted by sudden force. She groaned as the light piled in from her window and grabbed her Chanel sunglasses, she really shouldn't have drunk so much last night but despite her better judgment she'd partied hard.

She finally sat up and assed her surroundings, her roommate Scarlett was sprawled out on the adjacent twin bed with an empty beer bottle still in her hand, ew, who actually drinks that shit, she thought with disgust. She turned her head only to find Dan Humphrey resting comfortable on her bed, no wonder she'd fallen, Brooklyn was practically hogging the entire bed. She sighed and reached for her phone new text messages displayed on the screen.

_Omg! Can't wait for you to come home! Bendels is practically calling our Name (:, I'll be waiting for you at Grand Central Love (;_

_XOXO -S._

She rolled her eyes at the peppy text, as her stomach did a one-eighty, she groaned as she realized that she had to go home... she'd avoided it for an entire year but there was no avoiding it now. She'd have to be in the same city as him, it made her feel queasy just thinking about it. The last time she'd seen Chuck Bass in the flesh had been more than a year ago, before she'd even gone off to Yale. She'd avoided going back to New York for her entire freshman year and the whole summer but now with her second semester internship at W, there was no more avoiding it. She was going home for the Holidays and staying there for an entire semester.

She walked to the bathroom that she'd been lucky enough to acquire in her dorm and splashed water on her face, the all to vivid memory of the night Chuck drunkenly knocked on her door and changed everything still replayed over and over in her mind just like every other memory that came from they're two year relationship, sure she'd been with Nate longer but he never haunted her the way Chuck did, no one ever haunted her like that. She shuddered at the mental image of his intense hazel eyes, strong jaw line and angular cute cheek bones. Her sudden ringing of her phone made her jump in surprise, she dropped her shades onto the counter and answered.

"Hello?" she said, she hadn't bothered to look at the display screen.

"Hey, you wanna go get breakfast before we get on the train?" the warm voice of Leo questioned from the other end, she smiled slightly at the sound of her boyfriend's voice.

"I have a killer hang over right now so I may not be up for food but I guess I could use some coffee." she replied. "Oh and I'll probably bring Dan too, he was pretty messed up last night." she added, not that Leo would mind, he and Dan practically had a bromance going.

"Awesome, I'll meet you at the breakfast hall in an hour." She hung up the phone with that. She waltzed back into the bedroom and threw the pillow on the ground at Dan's face, he let out a moaning/groaning noise and she couldn't help but giggle a little at him.

"Wake up Brooklyn, you smell like the inside of brewery." she said scrunching up her nose in disgust.

"Good Morning to you too Sunshine." he responded groggily sitting up on the bed.

"Leo wants to get coffee at the breakfast hall in an hour; go shower and or at least change your clothes like a classy little Brooklyn bred boy." she teased. He grinned slightly at her remark.

"I think I'll just spray some cologne, let my natural musk overpower everyone." she rolled her eyes at his remark.

"Sorry Humphrey but you're no Mathew Mcconaughy, even though you are from Brooklyn showering is required. I'm going to take a shower, just meet us there in an hour." she said as she closed the bathroom door behind her, it was weird to think about but somehow in the past year she'd made friends with Dan Humphrey of all people. They'd started hanging out when they both had a Lit class together freshman year and he'd become somewhat of an annoying big brother to her along the way.

It still baffled her how much life had changed in the past year, she was attending Yale, dating an attractive, smart, normal guy; and Dan Humphrey was her best friend she snorted at the thought, if someone had told her that two years ago she probably would have broken a rib from laughter.

* * *

Blair looked in the mirror before leaving the bathroom, she'd just straightened her hair, and with the length it looked better to her straight now. The dark chocolate pool of hair fell just barely to her shoulders, at least it had finally grown out. After being at Yale for a few months and still not hearing a peep from Chuck she'd decided to re-invent herself, so she'd cut her hair short like Audrey for a drastic change, it looked good, however she missed being able to twirl her hair around her finger.

Her eyes looked big and brown, her lips looked full and light peach and her skin was glowing thanks to her powder even though there were dark circles under her eyes, this is as good as it's going to get, she concludes.

She exited the bathroom and made her way back into the small room she shoved her makeup and soap back into her suitcase and zipped it. Goodbye for now Yale. Scarlett made some sort of squealing noise in her sleep, she shuddered, the one person she really wouldn't miss very much was her roommate, she was a little on the weird hipster side and quite frankly, it annoyed the fuck out of her. Not the mention the whole I snore and squeal like a pig in my sleep, thing was obnoxious, which was why of course she'd spent most of her nights crashing with Dan and Leo.

She wrapped herself up in her raspberry colored trench and made her way out the door and onto the Yale Campus. She shivered as the cold December air hit her skin through the coat. She quickly pulled the white scarf from her pocket and wrapped it around her neck, it definitely wasn't this cold last night.

"Blair!" Dan's voice called from the left of her, she walked over towards him.

"I didn't bring it up this morning because I was still half out of it but wow, are you lucky that Leo didn't come back to your dorm with us last night." he stated, she heated up with annoyance, What the fuck did I do? Slight panic crept its way up to her, had she been that drunk last night?

"What did I do?" she squeaked, maybe she didn't want to know.

"Were you having some kind of sexy dream about Chuck or something?" he said, laughing lightly. Despite the cold air her cheeks heated up bright pink to match her coat.

"EWW! Absolutely not, why the hell would you even suggest that?" She bellowed at him.

"Well considering that all I heard for the few hours that we did sleep was you screaming the name Chuck! Over and over again, I think it's fair for me to draw such conclusions." her jaw tensed up and suddenly it was hard for her to even look Dan in the eye, Shit.

"Fine, I was dreaming about Chuck but it wasn't a sexy dream, okay Dan?" her voice lacked the little fire it normally does, and Dan suddenly felt guilty for teasing her.

"Blair, I'm sorry I know how badly things ended between you guys and I know how long it took you to even be able to try and move on from him. I was just kidding about the dream thing." he apologized.

"Its fine, I just... I'm actually really nervous about going back to New York, that's all." she replied.

"How about I be your buffer? I'll keep you guys away from each other." he offered.

"Thanks Dan but I don't think that'll be a problem, he made it pretty clear that he was done with Me." she sighed.

In that moment Dan had actually really hated Chuck for the way he treated Blair. It was weird to think that he'd be on Blair's side... ever but there was definitely more to Blair Waldorf than what initially meets the eye. In his book she was Claire Carlyle, the girl who would do anything for the people she loves, the one who give everything to someone just to have them tell her it's not good enough, the girl who never gives up on the people she loves even when they deserve it.

"I know what you're thinking Humphrey and Chuck is not Charlie Trout. You don't even know the whole story." she defended. He turned a little red, she always managed to defend Chuck, even when he didn't say anything about him, and it just made him even more agitated.

"Well that's because you wouldn't tell me anything that was going on!" he replied, a bit more angrily than he meant too.

"Dan, you know that I would but... I can't... it's not my secret to tell." she said apologetically, the last thing she needed was to be in fight with Dan right now, especially a fight that they'd already had when Inside had first been published.

"Oh yeah but Nate and Serena are certainly in on It." he snapped.

"We're the Non- Judging Breakfast Club!" she replied annoyed.

"Trust me Blair, I know, you guys have made it pretty clear that I don't have a membership." she opened her mouth to counter but he cut her off, "Forget it Blair, we both know this is going to be a hard semester for you and the last thing I want is for us to be fighting during out internships" he said in defeat, he couldn't stay mad at Blair for long, no matter how much she infuriated him sometimes.

"Are you excited for you internship with Noah Shapiro?" she questioned, although she already knew the answer to that she needed to defer the subject from Chuck Bass.

"The guys a sun of a bitch, but he's a good writer so I guess I can't complain." he replied. She nodded, but her mind was elsewhere, she was contemplating whether or not she should check Gossip Girl for posts about Chuck, would it be better to be caught up on his life? Did she want to be caught up on his life that was the million dollar question, the one that she was afraid to even know the answer too. What if it was bad, would it be better to prepare herself?

"I know exactly what you're thinking, and no, you are not allowed to check Gossip Girl for posts about Chuck." Dan interrupts, damn him, she thought.

"Dan, I mean maybe it would better to know before I even get to New York, you know prepare myself." she reasoned.

"Trust me, looking won't make it better Blair, just avoid him at all costs." she sighed, hopefully it will be just that easy, however, realistically she knew that since they still ran in the same crowd that he'd undoubtedly be at all the events she's invited too. It's not like she could hide away in her New York Penthouse forever.

"Blair, Dan!" Leo's voice called from over near the breakfast hall, Blair's train of thought was instantly broken as she smiled towards him. He was walking towards them now and she couldn't help but smile wider at the sight, he really was gorgeous. With sandy blonde hair and big golden eyes, he was built bigger, like a football player but still muscular. He towered over Blair but in a way it kind of made her feel safe when she was near him, he wasn't her usual type but there was no denying exactly how good looking he was. He could model for Abercrombie or something. He smiled his perfect smile at her and she gushed at bit.

He pulled her in for a kiss, then held her tightly against him as they walked. "Good morning Beautiful." he said.

"Good Morning." she replied cheerily.

"Rough Night?" he questioned.

"Yeah, you're lucky you didn't go out." she said honestly.

* * *

They sat in silence on the train, Blair's head was resting on Leo's shoulder, and at this point she felt panicked despite her comfortable position. All she could think of was Chuck. What would she do when she saw him. Slap him, Hug him, scream at him? All three? Thoughts whirled around her mind, threatening to explode at any minute, it really wasn't helping her hangover.

"Blair, you okay?" Leo asked, his forehead creasing with concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just a headache that's all, I think I just need sleep." she replied.

"You just seem like you've been distracted for the past week or two, that's all" he replied evenly.

"Sorry, I'm just a little nervous for my internship." she fibbed, the last thing she needed was to lose Leo over her panicky thoughts of Chuck. He made her happy, and quite frankly if he and Dan hadn't come along she really doesn't even know how she would have made it through the past two years. "I have to run to the bathroom, I'll be right back." she said, quickly getting up, she quietly moved past Dan's sleeping form.

She crept towards the private bathroom in the back of the first class car, she pulled her phone and scrawled through her contacts until she came to his name, she had to know.

"Hello?" his familiar voice called from the other line.

"Nate, tell me about Chuck." she said biting her lip in anticipation. "He's not bad... right?" she questioned nervously.

"No, actually he's... better than he's been in a long time." Nate replied softly.

"Thank you Nate, I don't need to know anything else, I just had to make sure he was okay before I had to see him again." she said appreciatively.

"Blair, just warning you. He'll be at Lillie's dinner tonight." Nate replied, "And I know you haven't asked about him in a while but he still asked how you were every time he saw me and Serena last year." Nate replied. Her heart skipped a beat, at least he was okay.

"Thanks Nate, I'll see you at dinner." she said.

"Blair, you're okay, right? I know it's going to be hard for you to see him." Nate questioned.

"Yeah Nate, I've been okay actually." He sighed.

"Good Blair, I've been worried, even though we've been broken up for years, you know I still care about you right?" he questioned.

"I know, were the Non-Judging Breakfast Club. No one can change that Natie." She said lightly.

"Bye Blair."

"Goodbye Nate, I'll see you soon."

* * *

"I missed you so much!" Serena squeezed her as she swung Blair around in a hug. Blair couldn't help but take comfort in the familiarity of being near Serena, she'd seen Serena periodically throughout the past two years, they'd visited each other at school, spent two weeks in Paris together, and even talked on the phone often but it wasn't the same as seeing her every day like she was so accustomed too.

"I missed you too!" Blair said, trying not to sound nervous or shaky about being in the city, she stood hand in hand with Leo now.

"Oh you guys are so cute together!" Serena yelped, Blair rolled her eyes and Leo just laughed.

"Blair" she turned to see Nate smiling at her and pulled him into a tight hug, she'd really missed Nate, she just hadn't realized how much.

"Bendels is calling our name!" Serena sang in delight. "The boys are going to go get drunk and play Halo or something and we're going out shopping then dinner tonight." Serena informed her.

"Don't get too plowed Humphrey, I wouldn't want to see you streaking down the streets of New York." Blair teased, Dan groaned and rolled his eyes immediately, of course she would be bringing this up.

"Whoa, Dan went streaking at Yale!" Serena said, her big blue eyes bugging out of her head.

"Yup, I have a lot of Dan Humphrey Yale stories to share with you S." Blair winked jokingly at Dan but he could still feel himself gulp, Blair had a lot of dirt on him and if god forbid they ever became enemies, well, he'd most definitely be screwed.

Nate let out a loud laugh, "Dude, even I've never done that."

"Oh yes, but I'm sure you've sat naked in the hippie peace, Kumbya circle they have going on at Brown." Blair countered.

"Ha-ha, make fun of Brown all you want Blair but I love it and so does Serena."

"I'm shocked you both don't have dreads yet, although I have to know, is the dinner at Lillie's tonight a Vegan meal? Cause if so then I'm definitely eating before." she added, smirking at them both.

"Okay, let's stop with the Brown jokes, I'd much rather hear about Dan's crazy Yale parties." Serena interjected as she pulled Blair towards Bendels.

Silence stretched between Serena and Blair as they went through the racks at Bendels, not because they had nothing to talk about but because they both didn't know how to bring up the topic.

"Blair, I got to say, Dan's book was pretty... harsh." her blue eyes got wider and almost glassy while her lower lip started to tremble ever so slightly, Blair knew this look well.

"S, he didn't mean anything by it, he doesn't really think that about you, besides you and Nate are so happy right now." Blair said, trying to defend Dan and cheer Serena up, though she'd been pissed when she first read it as well.

"Don't get me wrong, Nate is my soul mate, I wouldn't want to be with anyone else it just kind of bothers me that my character is so..." she trailed off, trying to think of the word to describe it, "unlikeable, I mean does he really think I'm some spoiled princess who gets everything handed to her?" Serena questioned.

"No, Sabrina is just a character in a book." she stated.

"Yeah and I guess so are Clair Carlyle and Charlie Trout, but we all know who they're based of, it doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure that one out." she rolled her eyes slightly.

"I know, I was pissed when I first read it too, but the book is a hit, not to mention he only used parts of everyone, he made you and Chuck more villainous because it made the book interesting."

"Okay, I guess you're right, I just don't want to be pissed off at him anymore." Serena said.

"Did Chuck... did he see the book too?" Blair finally questioned, breaking the ice.

"Yeah, he read it, he said it was good, it's just I could tell he was a little more bothered by it than he originally let on."

"Dan did make him look pretty bad." Blair sighed.

"You'll be proud of him when you see him B, he's really turned himself around, he's back on track, he's even going to Columbia to study business." Serena said proudly, Blair's eye brows shot up, Chuck Bass was going to college?

"Good, I'm glad, S I just want to know everything, I've been so worried about him for the past two years, I just-" her voice broke and she felt tears start to slide from the corners of her eyes, Serena's gaze softened and she pulled her into a hug.

"Oh B, O don't want you to be upset, I know this had been hard for you." Serena said, "But I think Chuck should be the one to tell you in person, it's not really my place to dish all the details on his life." Blair nodded, tears still glassing over in her eyes.

"Hey, let's go back to my mom's and drink a little before dinner, take the edge off. " Serena stated, she hated to see Blair so uncharacteristically upset, Blair didn't cry very often, but when she did, Serena knew she was hurting.

"Okay, I have to go tidy up at my mom's first, but I'll meet you there." Blair stated.

"Okay, just call me when you're on your way over." Blair nodded and left the store, the cold New York air hit her face and made her shutter. Her phone buzzed and she looked down at the screen.

I think I might switch to Brown next year and take your boyfriend with me, Nate made a good case, plus we can all get matching dreads.-Dan.

Blair rolled her eyes and let out a small laugh at the message on the screen, she was about to reply when she felt a thud up against her.

"Oh I'm-" she was cut off mid-sentence when a pair of familiar hazel eyes peered down at her, her heart stopped dead in her chest, she was face to face with Chuck Bass


End file.
